Le Pouvoir des Deux
by Sakuya2004
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan ce sont marier et on eu une charmante fille. C'est à son tour de vivre son histoire!
1. Prologue

**Le Pouvoir des Deux**

**Prologue**

Dans une grande maison au Japon, on entendit un crie retentir. Une jeune fille visiblement contrariée tournait en rond devant deux adultes qui était ses parents. La jeune fille avait les yeux chocolat comme sont père et les cheveux couleur miel comme sa mère. Elle est était plutôt grande et élancée comme était sa mère à son âge.

Sakura : Ma chérie nous avons pas le choix, tu sais ton père appartient a une très grande famille chinoise. De plus ta marraine et ton parrain Hiiragisawa part avec nous.

La jeune fille regarda sa mère un peu plus calme : Est-ce que je vais pouvoir revenir au Japon pour voir grand-père et Oncle Touya?

Shaolan sourit doucement tout en serrant sa fille dans ses bras : Bien sûr ma Katsu autant que tu le veux! En autant que sa nuit pas à tes études! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Katsu avait retrouvée le sourire : Je vais avertir Kéro qu'on part demain dit-elle en ce dirigeant vers sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura : Elle te ressemble beaucoup Shaolan, dit-elle avec un petit air rêveur.

Shaolan rougit : Mais elle à quand même quelques petites choses de toi ma chéri, dit-il en l'embrassant par la suite.

Une voiture noire ce garait devant une très grandes maison ou 4 femmes ce jeta sur Shaolan. Une femme plus âgés les attendait sur le pan de la porte. Katsu en sortant de la voiture suivit de Kéro va ce blottir dans les bras de sa grand-mère paternelle.

Katsu : Bonjour ma grand-maman!!!

Yelan : Bonjour ma petite fille, tu as beaucoup grandis, bonjour à toi gardien des cartes.

Kéro la bouche pleine de biscuit : Bonjour Madame, est-ce que Suppy est arriver?! Dit-il avec un des yeux qui tiraient des éclairs.

Yelan : Non, pas encore la famille Hiiragisawa devrait arrivé d'ici quelques heures, Madame Hiiragisawa devait passé au collège pour aller chercher des feuilles importante pour préparer sont cours de chant demain.

Sakura s'approcha de Yaten et l'embrassa sur les deux joues : Bonjour belle-maman comment allez-vous?

Yelan lui fit comme réponse un simple sourire avant de rentrer dans la maison, avec Sakura et sa petite-fille, suivit de Shaolan qui essayait tant bien que mal de ce débarrasser de ses sœurs qui le collaient.

Tous étaient dans l'un des nombreux salons de la maison, Katsu était assise en tailleur à terre et regardait Kéro jouez à des jeux vidéos quand elle entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir. Tomoyo, Eriol et Kyo firent leurs apparitions dans le salon.

Katsu avec son plus beau sourire : Kyo-Kun!!!! Dit-elle avant de ce blottir contre le corps de son cousin.

Kyo flattait les cheveux de sa cousine avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres : Bonjour Katsu-Chan je vois que Kéro est avec toi moi j'ai emmener Suppy. On va pouvoir être tranquille dit-il avec un large sourire.

Suppy sortit sa tête de la poche du manteau de Kyo : Tiens Kéro tu es prêt à te faire battre à pleine couture??!! Dit-il avec un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Kéro très contrarier : Je vais te battre à plein de couture espèce de pseudo papillon!!!! Dit-il avec rage.

Kyo sourit et conduit sa jeune cousine dans sa chambre : Ici on va être beaucoup plus tranquille Katsu-Chan.

Katsu regarda la chambre de son cousin : Tu as déjà toute tes affaires installer?! Dit-elle surprise avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux améthyste de son cousin.

Kyo : Oui nous avons tout déménagé il a quelques semaines, changement de sujet tu es prête à affronter notre nouveau collège demain?

Katsu ce jeta sur le lit : Bof j'ai pas trop envie, surtout que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas parler chinois...

Kyo prit place à côté de sa cousine : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, cependant maman va enseigner au collège et en plus nous serons dans la même classe si tu as des problèmes je t'aiderais Katsu.

Katsu regarda son cousin : Tu es si gentil, maman dit que tu ressemble beaucoup à Oncle Eriol, elle n'a pas tort, mais pourquoi tu fais ça???

Kyo ce pencha pour être à la hauteur des oreilles de sa cousine : Parce que je t'aime Katsu.....

**À Suivre**

* * *

Sakuya


	2. Chapitre 1 La Première Journée

**Chapitre 1**

**La Première Journée**

Le lendemain matin, Katsu ce fit réveiller par Kéro et Suppy. La jeune fille les envoya valser contre le mur à quelques reprises avant qu'ils réussissent à la tirer de sont lit. Kéro sortit de l'armoire l'uniforme du collège que sa jeune protégée devait mettre.

Katsu bailla tout en enfila son costume pour ensuite s'installer à sa vanité pour brosser ses long cheveux couleur miel : Suppy-Chan qu'elle paire de barrette devrais-je mettre? Les bleu ou les roses.

Suppy semblait réfléchir : Les rose t'irait beaucoup mieux n'est-ce pas Kéro?

Kéro avec un petit air supérieur : Juste pour te contredire j'aurais dis les bleu, mais c'est vrai que les roses lui vont mieux!

Katsu mit ses barettes rose et avec des fleurs de cerisier : Hé voilà de quoi j'ai l'air dit-elle en souriant.

Kéro et Suppy : D'une très jolie jeune fille Katsu-Chan, Oh! Tu devrais te dépêcher Tomoyo et Kyo doit t'attendre en bas.

Katsu prit son cartable accoté aux pattes de son lit et sortit de la pièce pour allez rejoindre Tomoyo et Kyo qui l'attendait tout prêt de la porte d'entré : Gomen nasaï pour vous avoir fait attendre, dit-elle confuse.

Tomoyo sourit : Ce ne rien nous sommes prêt que depuis quelques minutes seulement, alors pas besoin que tu t'excuse ma chérie.

Kyo regarda sa cousine à la dérober, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais pourtant au plus profond de son cœur il s'avait que ses sentiments étaient tout autres.

Tomoyo avait prit la chic voiture des Li pour aller au collège, Tomoyo ce gara devant l'entré des élèves pour laissez sortir Katsu et Kyo. Tomoyo ce pencha vers la fenêtre pour dire à sa nièce de venir la voir à l'heure du lunch pour son cours de chant.

Katsu sourit en hochant la tête pour ensuite rejoindre son cousin qui l'attendait. Katsu remarqua que tous les autres élèves les fixaient quand ils passaient devant eux.

Katsu : Kyo-Kun? Dit-elle d'une petite voix

Kyo : Hn?

Katsu : Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde et chuchote dans notre dos? Dit-elle de plus en plus gêner

Kyo : Nous appartenons à la plus grande famille Chinoise c'est normal que tout le monde nous connaisse Katsu-Chan dit-il en lui donnant un câlin dans les cheveux miel de la jeune fille.

C'est à ce moment qu'une jaguar noir ce gara juste devant Katsu et Kyo et un jeune homme, les yeux d'un vert profond, les cheveux en bataille couleur chocolat sortit de la voiture.

Katsu : Woé!!! Dit-elle surprise

Kyo avait le regard menaçant face à cet intrus qui connaissait trop bien. Le jeune homme ne porta pas attention aux deux membres de la famille Li parce qu'une horde de jeunes filles s'étaient jetée sur lui.

Kyo parlait rapidement en japonais à Katsu, quand le jeune homme ce tourna doucement vers les deux nouveaux. Kyo soutient le regard de l'intrus.

Katsu : Woé!!! Dit-elle surprise.

Le jeune homme ce tourna vers Katsu et dit en Chinois : Bonjour, je crois que l'on ce connaît pas?! Moi je m'appelle Liam je fais partit de la dynastie des Wang!

Katsu avait les joues rouges et ce mit à bégayer des mots chinois. Liam déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Katsu : Prend ton temps Li.

Katsu prit une profonde respiration et réussit a formuler une phrase complète en Chinois : Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Katsu, je fait partit de la dynastie Li, je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle en s'inclina respectueusement devant Liam.

Ce dernier s'inclina lui aussi. S'en était trop pour Kyo il empoigna la manche de Liam et le tira hors de la cours d'école laissant les autres élèves et Katsu perplexe.

Kyo cogna Liam contre le mur : À quoi tu joues à la fin!!??? Dit-il hors de lui.

Liam ce détacha de l'étreindre de Kyo : Je n'ai fait que me présenté voilà tout. Il a pas de quoi en faire un drame Kyo-Kun!

Kyo rouge de colère : Je te permet pas d'être aussi familier avec moi! Ni avec ma cousine d'ailleur, tu ne prendras pas Katsu sa c'est sûr!

Liam soupira : Vois-tu ce n'est pas à toi de décidé de plus c'est écrit dans les étoiles nos destiné son lier! Elle est au courant de toute l'histoire j'espère?!

Kyo baissa la tête : Non, ses parents on cru bon de rien dire, mais elle connaît l'existence des gardiens, mais rien de plus.

Liam : C'est fâcheux comme situation, c'est ma fiancée et elle n'est pas au courant. Dit-il l'air pensif.

Kyo le regard noir : Pour qu'elle soit ta fiancée elle doit t'aimer avant pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas! De plus elle doit avoir consciente de ses pouvoirs et ce n'est pas le cas non plus alors laisse la tranquille je ne veux pas qu'elle aille le cœur brisé, comme tu sais si bien briser le cœur des jeunes filles! Dit-il avec rage pour rejoindre sa cousine.

Katsu et Kyo attendaient à l'extérieur de la classe jusqu'à ce que le professeur leurs fassent signe pour qu'ils puissent ce présenter à leurs nouveaux camarades.

Katsu tordait le bas de sa jupe nerveusement, quand la main de Kyo se posa délicatement sur celle de Katsu.

Kyo dit tout bas : Calme toi tout ira bien! Dit-il en souriant.

C'est à ce moment que le professeur les fit rentrer : Je vous présente Li Katsu et Hiiragisawa Kyo, les deux font partit de la même famille la Dynastie Li je vous demanderais donc d'être courtois avec eux.

Katsu regardait le sol rouge pivoine Kyo remarqua que sa cousine était très gêné et que pour elle c'était un calvaire ce genre de présentation il lui prit la main doucement. Katsu surprise leva la tête et sourit à son cousin.

Le Professeur : Li Katsu, allez vous assoire tout prêt de Wang Liam tandis que Hiiragisawa Kyo tout prêt de Ryûzaki Umi. Kyo lâcha la main de sa cousine à contre cœur et tout les deux s'installa à leur place respective.

Katsu sourit à la fille avec qui elle partageait le bureau, mais cette dernière lui fit un sourire de dédain. Katsu baissa les yeux triste et décida de ce concentrer sur les exos de maths que le prof leurs avaient donner.

Lorsque la cloche ce fit entendre la jeune fille qui était assis à côté d'elle lui dit : Ne t'avise pas de me sourire à nouveau, pauvre cloche! Dit-elle avant de sortir de classe.

Katsu sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux tout en prenant son cartable, quelqu'un lui tendit un mouchoir.

Liam : Sèche tes larmes petites fleurs, ne t'en fait cette fille est seulement jalouse. Dit-il en passa une main dans les cheveux miel de la jeune fille.

Katsu bégaya un merci en chinois quand Kyo arriva prêt d'eux légèrement agacé : Katsu-Chan tu vas être en retard à ton cours de chant.

Katsu renifla : Oui tu as raison Kyo-Kun dit-elle en donna un câlin à son cousin et s'inclina devant Liam pour le remercier.

Katsu arriva à la classe de musique ou sa marraine l'attendait, tout de suite Tomoyo vit que sa nièce pleurait.

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce que tu as ma jolie?! Dit-elle légèrement alarmée en serrant sa nièce contre elle. Katsu lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé et Tomoyo sécha doucement les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de Katsu.

Tomoyo : Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien c'est dur de s'intégrer dans une nouvelle école tu sais. Alors laisse toi pas abattre par une fille jalouse de toi! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Katsu sourit à son tour : Si on commençait!? Dit-elle avec entrain.

Tomoyo : D'accord ma chérie, mais avant je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de chanter pour le Festival Blossom de l'école, il a des prix en argent à gagner et sa serait une bonne occasion de ce pratiquer avant le concours de chant internationale tu ne crois pas?

Kastu sourit : Oui, c'est vrai j'accepte alors, mais pas à mot à Kyo d'accord ni à personne je veux leurs faire la surprise.

Tomoyo sourit : C'est d'accord, alors commençons tout de suite! Tomoyo s'installa au piano et elle ce mit à jouer et Katsu ce mit à chanter de sa voix mélodieuse.

Kyo était dans la cours de l'école ou tous les élèves mangeaient le midi. Une voix mélodieuse lui vint aux oreilles. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était celle de Katsu-chan. Il aurait voulu continuer à l'écouter, mais Liam l'apostropha.

Liam : Hé Hiiragisawa tu viens manger avec nous? Dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Kyo soupira : Ouais d'accord....

Liam sourit à son tour : Vient c'est par ici mes potes sont déjà-là, je vais te présenté à eux, Liam s'approcha de 3 jeune hommes et présenta Kyo, Celui qui à les cheveux blond c'est Takashi, celui qui est plus sportif c'est Chris il est américain et le dernier au cheveux couleur miel comme mademoiselle Li bien c'est Wasaki.

Wasaki s'adressa à Kyo : Euh Hiiragisawa est-ce que tu nous permettrais de t'appeler par ton prénom? Vu que ton nom de famille il est un peu long à dire? Dit-il un peu confus.

Kyo ce mit à rire : Ouais pas de problème les gars, en autant que je puise faire de même avec vous?

Wasaki, Takashi et Chris ce mit à rire eux aussi. Liam quant à lui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Takashi prit une bouché de son sandwich : Hé au faite ta cousine Li, elle est très mignonne, mais apparemment toute les filles l'on prit en grippe!

Kyo plissa le front : Pourquoi donc? Dit-il suspicieux

Chris avec un grand sourire : Ça c'est à cause de notre tombeur dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Liam.

Wasaki enchaînant aussitôt : Toutes les filles craque pour Liam et elles ont de la difficulté à accepter une nouvelle venue, surtout quand elle a les bonnes grâces de leur chouchou.

Kyo prit une gorgé de son coka : Katsu est quelqu'un de spécial et j'accepterais pas que quelqu'un lui brise le cœur. Dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Liam.

Liam très sérieux : Kyo-Kun faudrait parfois ouvrir les yeux, il a d'autres personnes autre que toi qui apprécie ta cousine. Tiens en parlant de la douce dit-il en faisant signe à Katsu.

Katsu : Kyo-Kun, Wang.....

Liam coupa Katsu : Tu peux m'appeler Liam. Katsu sourit tendrement avant de ce reprendre : Liam-Kun.

Kyo : Ton cours de chant c'est bien passer Katsu?

Wasaki : Tu prends des cours de chants! Wow c'est génial moi aussi avec Madame Daidoji, euh au faite moi c'est Wasaki. Dit-il tout sourire.

Katsu sourit à son tour : On a un point commun Wasaki-Kun, au faite qu'elle est ton cours prochain?

Liam et Kyo écoutait la conversation surpris de la tournure des évènements. Ce pouvait-il que Katsu et Wasaki serait le nouveau couple de l'heure? Liam et Kyo sentirent une jalousie naissante monter en eux.

C'est à ce moment que la cloche annonçant que les cours devaient reprendre bientôt. Kyo entraîna rapidement Katsu loin de Wasaki et Liam quand à lui prit Wasaki part le bras l'air mécontent.

Liam : Mais à quoi tu joues Wasaki?! Tu es bien au courant de toute l'histoire tu es mon meilleur ami, alors pourquoi tu dragues ma fiancée?!

Wasaki : Écoute Liam je ne la drague pas loin de moi, je veux juste être son ami, car tu sais très bien que les filles de ce bahut ne seras pas très douce avec elle.

Liam colérique : Les filles du bahut j'en fait mon affaire d'accord?! Elles ne feront aucun mal à Katsu que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement

Wasaki tapotant dans le dos de son ami : Tu sais bien que Katsu va venir vers toi rapidement! C'est votre destin après tout.

Après les cours Tomoyo, Katsu et Kyo ce dirigèrent vers la voiture familial quand Liam accoura vers eux.

Liam : Katsu-Chan??!! Dit-il essouffler par sa course.

Katsu surprise : Liam-Kun, qui a -til? Rien de grave toujours?!

Liam sourit : Non rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que je me demandais si sa t'intéresserait d'aller au cinéma dimanche prochain? Entre ami bien sûr Kyo-Kun tu peux venir si tu veux.

Kyo colérique : J'ai mon cours d'art martiaux malheureusement.

Liam avec un petit sourire : Dommage Katsu-Chan?

Katsu semblait réfléchir : Bien c'est d'accord Liam-Kun!

Un énorme sourire ce forma sur les lèvres de Liam, ce dernier les salua et partit vers sa luxueuse voiture.

**À Suivre...**

* * *

Sakuya


	3. Chapitre 2 Mensonge et Tromperie

**Chapitre 2**

**Mensonge et Tromperie**

La journée de dimanche arriva plutôt rapidement. Kyo fit son apparition dans la chambre de sa cousine, cette dernière ce préparait à son rendez-vous avec Liam.

Kyo avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix : La voiture de la famille Liam t'attends en bas,

Liam n'est pas là tu vas devoir l'attendre chez eux. C'est ce que m'a dit son majordome.

Katsu donnant un léger baiser sur la joue de son cousin et sortit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre le majordome de Liam, qui l'attendait à la porte.

Le voyage en voiture ce passa dans le silence le plus complet, L'homme de main de Liam avait été polis et courtois et lui avait même ouvert la porte de la voiture pour la faire sortir lors de leur arriver à la maison des Wang. Il la conduit par la suite dans un petit salon et la laissa seule.

Katsu soupira et décida d'explorer la pièce elle y trouva sur le dessus de la cheminé une photo de famille, on pouvait voir les parents de Liam, la ribambelle d'enfants, mais quelque chose attira son attention une autre photo ou il avait deux famille de réunis, celle des Wang et ça famille.......

C'est à ce moment-là que Liam fit son apparition ce qui fit sursauter Katsu.

Liam : Katsu-Chan, tu n'as pas attendu très longtemps?! Dit-il visiblement nerveux

Katsu sourit doucement : Non, non je viens d'arriver, elle déposa le cadre sur le haut de la cheminé, Alors on y va au cinéma???

Plus tard dans la soirée, Liam reconduit Katsu jusqu'à chez elle. Liam regardait du coin l'œil Ktasu-Chan, elle était plutôt joli dommage qu'elle ne savait rien au sujet de tous ces pouvoirs magique ainsi que son destin.

Katsu : Liam-Kun?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-elle curieuse.

Liam la regarda doucement avant de passé tendrement sa main sur la joue de Katsu qui le regarda surprise. Liam : Tu est très jolie Katsu-Chan je crois même que je suis tomber amoureux de toi dit-il en souriant.

Katsu vira au rouge pivoine : Liam-kun tu me gênes.

Liam confus et aussi rouge qu'elle : Oh! Désolé Katsu-Chan, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais ce que je te dis je le pense vraiment.

Katsu fit un faible sourire : Liam-Kun?!

Liam plein d'espoir : Oui?!

Katsu : Je ne crois pas être prête à avoir une relation sérieuse avec un garçon. Je suis désolé, dit-elle malheureuse.

C'est comme si le jeune héritier de la dynastie Wang avait reçu une douche froide. Comment ce pouvait-il que sa fiancée ne soit pas prête à avoir une relation sérieuse avec un garçon?! Son cœur lui faisait extrêmement mal et il ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard de Katsu.

Liam fuyait toujours le regard de Katsu : Tu es arrivé chez toi Mademoiselle Li, on ce revoit en cours, sur ces mots il partit au pas de course laissant Katsu un peu confuse.

Le lendemain matin, Katsu avait décidée de faire le chemin qui menait à l'école toute de seul de toute façon Kyo-Kun n'aurait pas pu l'accompagner parce qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute à son cours d'art martiaux.

Katsu était triste elle avait blesser profondément Liam, au point qu'il décide de s'adresser à elle moins familièrement. Elle arriva dans la cours du Collège ou elle fut entourer de la majeur partit des filles.

Une blondinette : Nous avons appris que tu as blessé Liam et tu seras que c'est impardonnable! Tu devrais subir notre colère dit-elle en lançant dans les airs sans arrêt une grosse pierre.

Les yeux de Katsu s'agrandirent de peur elle voulait ce sauver, mais les jeunes filles l'avaient entourer et la poussait vers le milieu du cercle à chaque fois qu'elle voulait en sortir. La petite Blondinette alla lui lancer la première pierre quand une main retenant le bras de la blondinette.

Wasaki : Hé salut Kira, tu vas blesser quelqu'un à jouant avec des pierres comme ça, laisse Katsu-Chan tranquille sinon vous allez avoir à faire à moi est-ce clair?

Les jeunes filles ce retira doucement et Wasaki s'approcha de Katsu.

Wasaki : Haaa les filles, elles sont vraiment jalouse c'est pas possible. Katsu? Tu pleures!!! Dit-il en serrant la jeune fille contre lui. Mais pourquoi tu pleures comme ça?

Katsu entre deux sanglots : Ne t'inquiète pas Wasaki-Kun, j'ai seulement eu très peur...

Wasaki sourit : Je suis rassuré Katsu-Chan, Oh! Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Liam-Kun?!

Katsu ce mordit la lèvre inférieur : Je préfère ne pas en parler, je vais être en retard a mon cours de Chimie, au revoir Wasaki-Kun.

Wasaki regarda disparaître Katsu dans la foule du corridor.

À la fin des cours, Katsu sortit de l'école et décida de s'arrêter au Temple pour ce recueillir un peu et par la suite faire le tour des boutiques dans le centre-ville.

Arriver au Temple Katsu s'installa à l'ombre des arbres pour prier elle voulait parler à sa grand-mère maternelle. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle était capable de rentrer en contact avec des morts et avoir de longue conversation avec eux. C'était un don qu'elle avait.

Nadeshiko fit son apparition après quelques minutes : Bonjour Katsu, comment vas-tu?

Katsu eu un faible sourire : Bonjour Grand-mère, j'ai quelques questions a te poser je peux?

Nadeshiko sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Katsu prit une pause avant de commencer : Comment tu as su que Grand-papa était l'homme de ta vie? Comment tu as comprit que tu étais amoureux de lui? Dit-elle un peu gêner.

Nadeshiko laissa échapper un petit rire : Je vois un problème de garçon, bien à vrai dire c'est venu tout seul, c'est quand je l'ai regarder dans les yeux que j'ai su que c'était le bon. L'amour est un sentiment bien mystérieux et je suis sûr que tu vas trouver par toi-même ma Katsu-Chan.

Katsu ce leva et s'inclina devant sa grand-mère : Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.....

Nadeshiko sourit pour ensuite disparaître sous les yeux de Katsu. Cette dernière prit son sac à dos et direction le centre-ville.

Liam avait accepté de sortir avec sa coéquipière du laboratoire de chimie, il avait décidé de faire ça après le rendez-vous rater avec sa « fiancée ». C'était une vengeance d'une certaine façon. Aria était plutôt jolie elle est intelligence, cultivé elle faisait partit aussi d'une très grande famille de Chine, mais Liam savait que Aria s'intéressait seulement à son argent.

Aria : Liam-Kun tu m'écoutes ou tu rêvasses encore?!

Liam sortit de sa rêverie : Hum oui oui je t'écoute excuse moi Aria....

Aria prit une bouché de sa crème glacé : Tu penses encore à elle n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle colérique.

Liam fronça les sourcils : De qui parles-tu?

Aria rouge de colère : Ne me prend pas pour une idiote je parle de Miss Li, celle qui ta largué comme une vieille chaussette!

C'était au tour de Liam d'être en colère : Elle m'a pas jeter!!!!

Aria soupira : Peu importe regarde elle vient de sortir d'une boutique et je crois qu'elle nous a vu, dit-elle avec amusement.

Katsu les avaient bien vu et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, donc toutes les belles paroles que Liam lui avaient dites n'était que mensonge et tromperie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit rouge.

Katsu rouge de colère : Tiens si c'est pas l'héritier des Wang, comme je peux voir tu n'es qu'un menteur, cria-t-elle.

Liam sentit la colère monter en lui : L'héritière des Li qui ce croit tout permis, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a larguer et non le contraire moi j'ai faite ce que tu m'as demandé.

Katsu : **JE T'AI PAS DEMANDÉ ÇA JE T'AI DEMANDÉ DU TEMPS! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE!**

Liam : **C'EST TOUT COMME ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE!!!!**

Aria allait ouvrir la bouche quand Katsu ce tourna vers la jeune fille et cria : **SILENCE!!!!**

C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune femme avec un éventail apparu entre Katsu et Aria. La jeune femme plaça son index devant sa bouche et Aria perdit la voix en un instant.

Liam avait les yeux ronds comme des billes : C'est pas possible........Tu es consciente de ta magie?! Dit-il joyeux

Katsu ce tourna vers Liam les yeux remplis de larmes : Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Wang, je ne veux plus jamais te voir....

Après ses quelques paroles Katsu partit au pas de course laissant Liam et une Aria hystérique.

Liam ce dit à lui-même : Liam espèce d'idiot!!!!

**À Suivre**

* * *

Sakuya


	4. Chapitre 3 Je te demande pardon

**Chapitre 3**

**Je te demande pardon**

Quelques semaines c'était écoulé après la chicane entre Liam et Katsu. Katsu avait réussis à ce faire de nouveaux ami (es) et elle fréquentait de plus en plus certains garçons, ce qui mettais Liam en colère.

Liam était assis sous son arbre habituel quand Takashi vient le rejoindre.

Takashi : Salut vieux comme ça va aujourd'hui?! Dit-il en prenant place à côté de son ami.

Liam soupira : Comme toujours, déprimé et suicidaire, dit-il tout naturellement.

Takashi : Woé!!! Calme toi c'est seulement une fille faut pas en faire tout un plat, tu sais tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles du collège si tu le voudrais.

Liam soupira de nouveau : Je le sais Takashi-Kun, mais c'est Katsu que je veux......

Kyo fit son apparition avec son déjeuner dans les mains : Liam-Kun pourquoi tu lui demandes tout simplement pas pardon, je suis sûr qu'elle accepterait tes excuses. Ma cousine n'est pas très rancunière, mais avant tout il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment t'excuser.

Liam sauta sur ses pieds : BIEN SÛR QUE JE VEUX VRAIMENT M'EXCUSER!!!!!

Takashi et Kyo c'était boucher les oreilles au cri de Liam.

Kyo soupira : Bon d'accord je me demande bien pourquoi je t'aide. Viens à la maison ce soir vers 19hr, elle sera là.

Liam sourit : Merci Kyo-Kun...

Liam était très nerveux il avait arrêter chez le fleuriste pour acheter de jolie fleur pour Katsu. Sa main tremblait énormément quand il appuya sur la sonnette de la maison. Une jeune femme très belle lui ouvrit la porte.

Sakura : Bonjour, tu dois être Liam Wang, comme tu as grandis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu devais avoir environ 10 ans.

Liam : Bonjour vous devez être la mère de Katsu, est-ce que Kyo-Kun vous a avertis que je devais passer?

Sakura sourit : Oui, vous avez juste a passé au salon et je vais allé chercher ma fille. Cela devrait prendre seulement que quelques minutes.

Liam prit place sur le fauteuil à l'attente de Katsu. La pièce était magnifique de nombreux cadre des différents membres de la famille trônait un peu partout. Le regard de Liam ce posa sur une photo bien particulière. Katsu devait avoir environ 9 ans et elle était assis en tailleur la tête poser sur les genoux d'un jeune garçon. Liam s'approcha un peu plus prêt pour la regarder et remarqua que sur la photo c'était lui le jeune garçon.....

Liam fut interrompu quand il entendit la voix de Katsu derrière lui : Liam-Kun que fais-tu là?

Liam ce leva rapidement et bégaya en donnant les fleurs à Katsu : C'est.....c'est...pour toi....

Katsu prit le bouquet de fleur entre ses mains et sourit doucement : Oh des roses bleu c'est mes préférées, merci beaucoup.

Liam sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : Je suis venu ici pour m'excuser d'avoir été grossier avec toi l'autre jour.

Katsu déposa le bouquet de fleur sur la table base : Merci c'est gentil, je m'excuse aussi, dit-elle confuse.

Katsu : Tu regardais cette photo, dit-elle en prenant le cadre entre ses mains.

Liam sentit ses joues changer aux rouges pivoines : Euh, oui, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois!!!

Katsu sourit doucement : Sa fait longtemps n'est-ce pas on était tout petit dans ce temps-là. Je me rappelle pas en détail ce qui c'est passer cette journée-là, mais on avait l'air heureux non?

Liam baissa le regard : C'est le jour où on a été fiancé l'un à l'autre....

Le cadre tomba des mains de la jeune fille : Quoi??!! Dit-elle surprise

Liam ce pencha pour ramasser la vitre briser sur le sol : Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça...

Katsu ce pencha aussi pour aider Liam a ramasser la vitre briser : Attention tu pourrais te couper chéri, dit-elle les joues rouges.

Liam s'arrêta net : Chéri? Sa veut dire que je suis pardonner? Dit-il surpris avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Katsu : Bien, hum oui et tu as été adorable avec moi et je suis heureuse avec toi. Quand je t'ai vu avec Aria, j'avais le goût qu'elle disparaisse, mais j'ai préféré utiliser le silence pour la faire taire....

Katsu ne pu finir sa phrase, car Liam avait prit possession de la bouche de la jeune fille. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis très longtemps et il pouvait enfin en profiter.

Après le baiser Liam serra Katsu dans ses bras : Je suis heureux ma Katsu-Chan....

Katsu ferma les yeux et ce blottit encore un peu plus contre le torse du jeune homme : Moi aussi je suis heureuse.

**À Suivre...**

* * *

Sakuya


	5. Chapitre 4 Dangereuse Rencontre

**Chapitre 4**

**Dangereuse rencontre**

Le lendemain matin sur le chemin de l'école, Katsu était avec Kyo et la jeune fille n'arrêta pas de parler de Liam, de ses pouvoirs et de ce qui c'était passé.

Katsu: Kyo-Kun comment ce fait-il que mes pouvoirs magiques ne sont que déclarés que dernièrement, dit-elle songeuse.

Kyo jeta un regard en biais à sa cousine: En faite, c'est à cause de tes parents ils trouvaient trop jeune pour t'en parler avant et de plus il préféraient que tu commences à connaître ton fiancé avant tes pouvoirs.

Katsu: Oh! Mais toi Kyo-Kun as-tu des pouvoirs? dit-elle très curieuse.

Kyo sourit: Oui, mes pouvoirs sont rapporter à l'air, le feu, l'eau et la terre, je suis le maître des éléments dit-il en riant.

Katsu fit la moue: Et moi qu'elle sorte de magie ais-je?

Kyo ce tourna vers elle: Bien toi tes pouvoirs ne sont pas limités comme les miens, ta magie d'écoule des étoiles et Liam lui sa magie vient de la lune et du soleil. Tu verras tout deviendras plus clair quand tu auras découvert totalement ta magie.

Wasaki, Takashi, Chris et Liam étaient assis sous un arbre de la cours d'école et discutaient tout en mangeant leurs petites déjeuners.

Wasaki: Comme cela c'est vrai tu es avec Katsu-Chan, je peux te dire que tu as briser beaucoup de coeur mon grand.

Liam sourit: Ouais je sais il y a quelques filles qui m'ont pleurer dans les bras depuis le début de la journée, dit-il en riant.

Takashi revisait ses notes de cours: Aujourd'hui j'ai eu un nouveau dans ma classe de Mathématique, il est très bizarre...

Chris enchaîna: C'est vrai il est extrêmement bizarre tantôt je l'ai vu arrêter tout les élèves qu'il croisait, il demandait où il pouvait trouver Li Katsu. Liam tu crois que c'est un ami à elle?!

Liam inquiet: Non je crois pas.....

Voix: Qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas ??!!!

Les 4 garçons sursautèrent au son de la voix de Katsu-Chan.

Wasaki: Bonjour Katsu-Chan, Bonjour Kyo-Kun ont parlais du nouveau dans la classe de Takashi, apparemment il te cherche partout et il est pas très sympathique. Est-ce que c'est un ami à toi?

Katsu réfléchi: Non pas vraiment je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu, dit-elle en riant.

Liam commençais à être très inquiet: Katsu-Chan si tu le vois tu devrais t'en éloigner le plus possible, dit-il très sérieusement.

Katsu ce tourna vers son cousin pour savoir s'il était d'accord avec son fiancé. Kyo hocha la tête en signe de oui: Bon d'accord je vais m'en éloign......

Voix: C'est pas très gentil ça.....

Un jeune homme très grand fit son apparition, il avait les cheveux noir ébène qui tombait en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux étaient de couleurs dorés et sa peau était blanche comme la neige.

Kyo ce plaça devant sa cousine: Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Katsu-Chan, Berserk......

Berserk eu un sourire malin: Ho Kyo-Kun, un des sorcier qui fait partit du pouvoir des deux, protecteur de la princesse des cieux, heureux de te revoir.

Kyo avait le regard mauvais et sentit une énorme force magique monter en lui: Je suis protecteur de la princesse des cieux et détenteur du pouvoir des deux. Dit-il en faisant sortir une boule d'énergie de sa main droite.

Berserk recula un peu: Tu ne peux rien contre moi sans l'autre protecteur, le prince des cieux tu le sais bien, dit-il en riant.

Liam ce leva et alla rejoindre rapidement Kyo: C'est là que tu te trompes, je suis aussi détenteur du pouvoir des deux je suis donc le prince des cieux.

Katsu le regarda confuse et surprise à la fois: tu es le prince des cieux....

Berserk eu un faible sourire: Je suis chanceux les deux protecteurs sont présent, mais je ne veux pas me battre ici je reviendrait, mais pour le moment, il tendit sa main et une boule d'énergie heurta de plein fouet Katsu, voici une petite malédiction pour votre princesse chérie, dit-il en disparaissant.

Katsu tomba au sol une main plaquer sur sa poitrine, elle leva les yeux vers Kyo et Liam qui était désemparer avant de perdre connaissance.

Katsu ce réveilla dans un lit très confortable dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une personne ce trouvait prêt d'elle assis sur une chaise en bois.

Katsu essaya sortir du lit mais la personne qui ce trouvait prêt d'elle la remis rapidement dans son lit.

Voix: Tu dois rester au lit, faut préserver tes forces....

C'était une voix féminine que Katsu ne connaissait pas: Qui êtes-vous?

La jeune femme sortit de l'ombre pour que Katsu puisse la voir. La jeune femme était très belle, de longs cheveux chocolat tombaient en cascade dans son dos, elle avait les yeux émeraude. Elle portait une robe longue verte et qui était ornait de nombreux signes chinois broder d'or: Je suis la mère de Liam, je m'appelle Rydia, vous vous trouvé dans l'une des chambres de notre demeure.

Katsu : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? dit-elle très confuse.

Rydia la regarda tristement: Berserk ta jeté un mauvais sort nous essayons de trouver un moyen de le conjurer.

Katsu cligna des yeux: Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si vous ne réussirez pas? dit-elle avec une certaine crainte dans la voix.

Rydia prit quelques minutes avant de répondre: Tu vas passé du côté de l'ennemi et tu vas tout oublier ceux qui t'aime et t'entoure.

Katsu sentit son sang ce glacé dans ses veines.

La nuit était tombée sur Hong Kong, mais Kyo et Liam était à la poursuite de Berserk. Les deux adolescents avaient été raconter à la famille Li ce qui c'était passé avec Katsu plus tôt dans la journée. Eriol leur avait conseillé de poursuivre Berserk pour l'affronter, car ce dernier pouvait rien contre le pouvoir des deux.

Liam courrait en perdre le souffle: Il est plutôt rapide, nous devrions essayer de voler à la place.

Kyo s'objecta: Non! Berserk tire sa magie du vent et de la noirceur si nous utiliser le vole nous sommes fichu, tu devrais savoir ça!!! Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Liam eu un faible sourire: La mémoire est une faculté qui oublie tu seras Kyo-Kun, mais là ce qui est le plus urgent c'est que la princesse libère toute sa magie...

Kyo soupira: Oui, il le faut absolument.

Katsu ce réveilla en en sursaut. Elle entendait une voix qui l'appellait dans sa tête. C'est à ce moment que son père et sa mère apparurent auprès d'elle.

Sakura: Ma chérie c'est Berserk qui t'attire vers lui je t'en prit tiens bon, dit-elle en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

Katsu regarda ses parents l'un après l'autre et sourit: Ne vous en faite pas je ne me laisserait pas faire, dit-elle en riant.

Shaolan soupira: Ma petite fille nous sommes vraiments désoler ta mère et moi de ne t'avoir rien dit dès le départ. Nous n'en serions probablement pas là, dit-il tristement

Katsu prit ses parents dans ses bras: Non papa ne dit pas ça ce n'est pas de votre faute, ce qui arrive n'est pas de votre fait, mais mon destin.

Shaolan embrassa sa fille sur les cheveux: Oui, mais pour que les pouvoir des deux réussisent il faut absolument que tu libères toute ta magie et pour ça il faudrait que tu sois tout près de tes deux protecteurs...

Katsu murmura: Kyo-Kun et Liam-Kun, ou sont-il??!!

Sakura eu un faible sourire: Ils sont à la poursuite de Berserk, c'est tout ce que l'on sait....

Katsu sortit de son lit à la hâte: Avec l'aide de Spinel Sun et Kérobéro je serais probablement capable de me rendre juste à temps pour les aider, dit-elle en essayant de s'habiller.

Sakura et Shaolan allèrent protester, mais un lion doré et une panthère noire avec des ailes de papillon fit leurs apparition dans la chambre.

Kérobéro: Sakura, Shaolan je crois que vous devriez laisser votre fille y aller!

Spinel: Nous allons prendre soin d'elle ne vous en faîte pas, dit-il en aida Katsu à monter sur son dos.

Sakura s'approcha de sa fille: Katsu chérie je te donne mon bâton étoile que je me servait quand j'était chasseuse de carte par le passé, il pourrait t'être très utile, dit-elle en lui donnant le bâton rose.

Katsu le prit entre ses mains et sourit une dernière fois à ses parents avant de s'envoler vers le firmament.

**À Suivre....**

* * *

Sakuya


End file.
